Lolly (Supernannya/Pokemon AU)
Biography Lolly is a male Skitty in Supernannya/Pokemon AU, he first appeared in the fanfic No Business Like Samker Business, where he, after gathering the public opinion, forced Samuel the Otter and Conker the Pachirisu to shut down Samker and has reported the two to the police. Afterward, he befriended both Reicheru and Sophie's Pokémon teams (excluding Bubbles, Ahab, Kirby, and Sophie Jr., who he views to be annoying). He is even invited to stay at the cabin with Loki, Plus, and Minus. Eventually though, he had trouble deciding who should be his new trainer, since his Delcatty parents abandoned him in his early life. He was given the name Lolly because his mother expected a girl. In the fanfic Flower Bouquet, Lolly, as leading vocal, starts an all-male metal band of the same name with a Clefairy named Twinkle (on lead guitar), a Buneary named Creampuff (on bass), a Corsola named Glitters (on drums), and a Minccino named Ribbons (on rhythm guitar). Flower Bouquet was given its name by Creampuff for irony. The band's influences are Guns N' Roses, Avenged Sevenfold, Slayer, and Six Feet Under. Their roadie is a female Jigglypuff named Harmony, who, ironically, is a very terrible singer. Appearance Lolly is a Skitty, which is a pink feline Pokémon with four short legs, a cream crescent shaped "mask", tufted ears with purple insides, and a slender tail with a bulky section with three pin-like structures. He has his hair in a deathhawk with a black highlight on the front and ruffled body fur. He wears a nose piercing and a maroon band studded with gray spikes on his tail. Unlike other Skitty, he doesn't smile often. In his entrance to Samker, he wore a storm gray trench coat and Ray-Ban sunglasses, which were ditched later on. Personality When one first hears of him, (s)he might expect a sweet, cute Skitty. Lolly is the perfect example of an ironic character, even with a misleading name that is far more popular with girls. He is a rebellious, punkish feline who actually does not care for anything cute and does not like being called cute either. Instead, he prefers hard rock and metal music, action movies, and monster trucks. He is against current world problems and issues in society. He has a hatred for idiotic people and big hypocrites such as Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel. Despite his toughness, he is loyal to Reicheru and Sophie's Pokémon (except Bubbles, Ahab, Kirby, and Sophie Jr.). He hardly ever shows pride in his species, but at the same time, he doesn't wish to be another Pokémon. Being a Skitty, he has a passion for chasing moving things. However, he prefers to chase thrown scrap metal and flying bullets rather than his tail (unless if a piece of metal is stuck on it). He has rivaling tastes with Conker. Here are some examples: *Lolly listens to classic rock, punk rock, and heavy metal while Conker listens to disco. *Lolly plays first-person shooter video games while Conker plays poker, blackjack, and other casino games. *Lolly drinks Monster Energy Drinks while Conker drinks alcohol. *Lolly loves action movies from any decade while Conker loves romance movies, particularly those from the 1970s. *Lolly loves monster trucks while Conker loves sports cars. His overall punkish, metalhead attitude is based on the hard rock scene of the 1970s and, to a greater degree, the heavy metal subculture of the 1980s-90s. Trivia *His favorite bands include Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Queen, and Six Feet Under. *He is a sane Marvel fan, with his favorite Marvel films being the ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''series. *His moves are Fake Out, Foresight, Double Slap, and Feint Attack. *His ability is Wonder Skin. Category:Pokemon Category:Characters in Supernannya/Pokemon AU Category:Males